Winter Spirit & the Brat
by Jackie Frost 101
Summary: After almost 2 year Jack defeated pitch and became a Guardian of fun he befriends a troubled young girl who recently moved in to Burgess. As time went by Jack develops a love interest on this girl. But when others tell him that he can not have a love relationship with mortals Jack gets upset. How does Bunny know this troubled young girl? Will the girl love him back or reject Jack?
1. How I met him Marisol POV

**AN: HELLO AND WELCOME PLZ PM ME IF THIS STORY IS TOO CORNY OR THERE ARE GRAMMAR ERRORS OR THE CHARATERS ARE WAY OFF AND ILL FIX THEM. ENJOY THE STORY**

Chapter 1 Marisol's POV

Snow, when I think of snow, the first thing that comes to my mind is Jack Frost, snow is also one of the greatest excuses to cancel school. Hello, my name is Marisol Foster. The name Marisol is a Spanish word for "sea and sun". Well, I shouldn't talk about myself; lets get on with our story. It all started on a cold January. As long as I can remember, I love the cold, especially snow! My family and I moved from Los Angeles, California to Burgess, Pennsylvania. We bought a two-story house not long after. I live with my two older sisters named Carla and Megan, my dad, and loyal Siberian Husky, Hash-Tag. On the first week since moving here, I was walking though the neighborhood of Burgess with Hash-tag by my side. When all of a sudden my sisters called me from my iPhone. Usually, I decline all of my family calls because they annoy me so much, but this time I picked it up. "MARISOL FOSTER, where are you?! Dad has been a calling you all day!", they yelled in a weird monotone."YOU GUYS DON'T NEED TO YELL AT ME LIKE THAT!" I roared at them. I argued with them for an hour, then later I heard a male's voice, yes it's my dad's voice. Aww, great what does he want this time. "So dad how long I'm grounded?" I spoke sarcastically. I mean I told him I would be, well ok maybe I didn't. Yeah I said maybe. "Sweetie, I-.." Before he could say anything I interrupted "Really dad, look I don't want spend my life staying at home with you, so see you later." I said in a harsh tone as I hung up the phone.  
>Ever since my mom died of an illness, when I was 8 years old, our family hasn't been the same. Now that I'm 17 my dad has tried his best to support me and my sisters. Dad doesn't know how to discipline me, well he tried. Megan and Carla tried their best, but I never listen to them. Hash-Tag has always been by my side no matter what, even when I cared less about my family. "Stupid, bossy, annoying sisters! Who do they think I am? A little baby?" I mumbled to my self. Let me tell you something, after I said that, I got what I deserved. On the corner of my eye I saw a blue hooded boy about my age hit me with a snowball and I fell backwards. "HEY no one hits me with a snowball and gets away with it!" I screamed. I saw how Hash-Tag growled and was ready to charge after him. "Hash-Tag go find that jerk and take him down!" I commanded as he began to run after that guy<p>

**first i would love to thank Kingdomblade101 for helping me on my grammar/punctuation mistakes your really a big help. so did you enjoy the story so far let know in the comment box or whatever it may be**


	2. How I met her Jack POV

**A/N: HELLO EVERYONE I'VE NOTICE THAT I MADE THE FIRST CHAPTER TO SHORT SO HOPFULLY I MADE THIS ONE LONGER SO…UM…. WELL YOU KNOW COMMENT FOLLOW, FAV, AND ENJOY THE STORY**

**CHAPTER 2 JACK'S POINT OF VIEW (1 day earlier)**

CHAPTER 2 JACK'S POINT OF VIEW (1 day earlier)

(flashback starts)

Heh, Marisol Foster is an OK kind of girl. I mean she's so nice, smart, funny, and pretty. Wait, did I just say that? Well forget everything I just said. Here's my point of view of how I met Marisol.  
>Almost about two years after I became a guardian, defeated pitch, figured out my center, and finally got Jamie to believe in me. I was on my way to see Jamie and his friends when I heard a girl's singing voice. That's when I noticed a moving truck with a family unloading their belongings into the new house. "Ehh, why not? It will only take a few minutes..." so I decided to watch the show.<br>"Hey Marisol can you-.." before she could finish, another girl yelled "Help yourself!".  
>I thought to myself 'Marisol is such a pretty name, but why is she is so cruel to her sister?' I assume that's her sister because obviously they live together. Marisol's sister had strawberry blonde hair with bright blue eyes and freckles on her cheeks. "Carla can you please be less annoying? I'm trying to feed Hash-tag!" Then a moment later a girl who came out of the cargo truck looks exactly like Carla except she had blonde hair with black highlights. Her cheeks had no freckles. I bet they're twins. The two girls had matching winter dresses, shoes jackets, headbands, and gloves. But the only difference is that Carla's clothes are redwhite while the other girl's clothes are pink/white.  
>"Really, Marisol, can you please just come outside and lift some boxes?! I can feed Hash-Tag for you."<br>"Fine, Megan I'm coming" a girl said as she came out of the house. My eyes widen as I saw how cute Marisol is.  
>'This is Marisol? Oh my god, I wonder if she'll want to know me! Wait, no! She might be a little too old to believe in North, Sandy, Tooth, Bunny, or even me' It was true that all kids grow and lose their belief. Yet, I still want to know a little more about Marisol. "Carla! Megan!" a man voice hollered from the house 'That must be their dad.' "Yeah dad, we're coming. You can handle rest of the boxes right, Marisol?" they said in perfect unison.<br>'Okay that's just creepy, yeah they're twins and all, but they really should not do that sort of thing.'  
>"Oh I would love to take all of these boxes inside, because you guys are my sisters." she spoke sarcastically.<br>"Aww, thanks sis we love you." They didn't notice her sarcasm.  
>"I love you too" she said as she tried to hide her rage. As soon as both sisters went back inside Marisol went berserk, kicking the snow. "I hate my life! Just for once! Let something cool happen either today or tomorrow. If I have to spend another day with my lame sisters! I'll explode!" she screamed in angry tone. So angry Marisol's face went red.<br>Honestly, I've never seen such an angry face. 'Oh I wish I can just tell her how pretty she is right now' personally I don't know if I can because I never talk to someone who is about my age. Well I am forever my age.  
>Marisol's long dark brown hair matches so perfectly with the same colored eyes her lightly tan skin is so crisp as autumns leaves her icy blue winter outfit made her the most beautiful snowflake I've ever seen. My head has been screaming the whole time saying 'JACK why are you not talking to this girl! ITS NOW OR NEVER GO AND SEE IF SHE BELIEVES IN YOU!' I forced myself to land on the ground, I walked to the cargo truck when something happened, I totally didn't expect to happen. "*GROWLS* BARK BARK BARK!" a Siberian Husky came out of nowhere! I can see why he snarls at me, he just trying to protect his owner from me. "Wind get me outta here!" I screamed as the dog silenced. I was disappointed in myself, I had no choice but to escape. Hey, I had to! that thing was ready to attack me! "Hash-Tag, I know your trying to keep me safe. But did you really have to scare someone? We don't want any more attention than we already have" Marisol spoke to Hash-Tag as its ears and tails drop down, "why would anyone command a wind?" her big dark brown eyes turns to her dog "but, really, boy, it's okay you did great and for I'll sing you one of our favorite songs as a reward!"<br>no way! She's the one I heard singing earlier?

***AN: I thought it might a great idea if you should go to youtube and play '_You will be in my heart' by celtic woman while reading this next sentence* _**

"_Come stop your crying  
>It will be all right<br>Just take my hand Hold it tight_

_I will protect you_  
><em>from all around you<em>  
><em>I will be here<em>  
><em>Don't you cry<em>

_For one so small,_  
><em>you seem so strong<em>  
><em>My arms will hold you,<em>  
><em>keep you safe and warm<em>  
><em>This bond between us<em>  
><em>Can't be broken<em>  
><em>I will be here<em>  
><em>Don't you cry<em>

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_  
><em>Yes, you'll be in my heart<em>  
><em>From this day on<em>  
><em>Now and forever more<em>

_You'll be in my heart_  
><em>No matter what they say<em>  
><em>You'll be here in my heart, always<em>

_Why can't they understand_  
><em>the way we feel<em>  
><em>They just don't trust<em>  
><em>what they can't explain<em>  
><em>I know we're different but,<em>  
><em>deep inside us<em>  
><em>We're not that different at all<em>

_And you'll be in my heart_  
><em>Yes, you'll be in my heart<em>  
><em>From this day on<em>  
><em>Now and forever more<em>

_Don't listen to them_  
><em>'Cause what do they know<em>  
><em>We need each other,<em>  
><em>to have, to hold<em>  
><em>They'll see in time<em>  
><em>I know<em>

_When destiny calls you_  
><em>You must be strong<em>  
><em>I may not be with you<em>  
><em>But you've got to hold on<em>  
><em>They'll see in time<em>  
><em>I know<em>  
><em>We'll show them together<em>

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_  
><em>Yes, you'll be in my heart<em>  
><em>From this day on,<em>  
><em>Now and forever more<em>

_Oh, you'll be in my heart_  
><em>No matter what they say<em>  
><em>You'll be in my heart, always<em>  
><em>Always"<em>

I was so thrilled, Marisol has the most amazing voice I ever heard. Wait a minute... I just realized that she heard me when I flew away. So that means she's a believer! I must meet her personally, but how do I do that?

*end of flashback*


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: THIS NEXT CHAPTER IS CREDITED TO KINGDOMBLADE101. SO YOU KNOW PLZ DO ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. XD**

Chapter 3 Jack and Marisol meeting each other

(3rd person and present time)

The young bratty girl and her companion raced after the winter spirit into the forest.  
>"Whoa! OW!" but unfortunately for Marisol, she had tripped over a tree root, which was sprouting from the ground, resulting to twist her ankle.<br>Marisol's dog, hash-Tag, stopped running as soon as his master fell. Hash-Tag wanted to make sure that Marisol's alright. "It's okay boy, I'm fine! Get him! Go!" Marisol yelled as Hash-tag resume running. Jack ran as fast as he could to get away from the Siberian Husky. "Man, doesn't that thing ever stop? Wait a minute," Jack's eyes widen as he thought of an idea "duh! I can fly!".  
>As quick as he can Jack flew above the trees and finally got away from Hash-Tag. About ten minutes later, he safely landed on his feet. Jack turned both ways to make sure Marisol and her dog were nowhere to be seen. Jack sigh with relief as he cheered out to the sky with rejoice.<br>"HA! I am so quick. That dog could never catch me!" but he spoke too soon for Hash-Tag tackled the winter spirit, rendering Jack unconscious.  
>Hash-Tag stood on top of Jack just to get a good look at him, after for a moment he used his teeth to grab him by the collar of the hoodie.<br>Meanwhile Marisol spent an hour looking for her dog and the hooded boy, she ignore the pain on her ankle. The young girl couldn't just stop and rest, because she was so worried about her faithful companion.  
>"Hash-Tag! Hash-Tag! Hash-Tag! Has-.." Marisol was interrupted as Hash-Tag appeared to be dragging Jack from the distance. "Hash-Tag, your okay!" Marisol exclaimed and she ran towards Hash-Tag to pet him<br>" and you caught the him! Nice work, boy."  
>As Marisol got down to her dog's height Hash-Tag responds to his beloved owner licking her face "Ok ok ok you can stop now.*giggles*".<br>After Hash-Tag stopped licking her, Marisol turns to the unconscious teen-aged boy. 'Alright now time to ask why this guy shot me with a snow ball and give a piece of my fist in his face.' She thought to herself, Marisol slowly reached her hand to remove Jack's hood. She grabbed the hood by the top than pulled it down. Marisol's eyes sparkled seeing how mesmerized Jack is.  
>"whoa….he has such white snowy hair, and his skin…it's so pale like ice.".<br>Marisol removed one of her gloves she placed her hand on his cheeks 'WHOA! How long has this dude been outside? He's freezing!' she thought. " nghhh…." "*grasp* he's waking up." Marisol spoke quietly. Jack's eyes slowly open as his vision became more clear '*grasp* whoa… s-she's right in front me.' he thought as his eyes widen. Jack sat up 'Well? What are you waiting for Jack? Say something to her!' his mind hollered.  
>Jack cleared his throat, he began to form words "umm….uh can you see me?". It was not off to a good start; Marisol's mood changed to an anger expression, she thought that question was an insult. "What kind of a stupid question is that? Yeah I can see you!"<br>"Wait minute, I didn't mea-.." Marisol didn't care what this boy has to say, she hit him across the face "OUCH!".  
>"That's for the snowball!" Marisol yelled as she got up and walked away leaving Jack on the snow with a red mark.<br>Jack was so furious with the girl's bratty attitude that he ran towards Marisol. Jack forcefully grabbed her wrist and her jacket making Marisol face him.  
>"Listen you Ungrateful Princess, the reason I threw that snowball was because of the way you behave to your family. You should be lucky that they love you. I mean, why are you treating them like garbage? What kind of a cruel, mean, selfish, cold-hearted person are you? If they wouldn't love you, they would have left you alone in the cold streets!" said Jack, glaring at Marisol while squeezing her wrist.<br>Jack realized that Marisol was in shock. He let go of her, making Marisol to step back 5 feet away from Jack. For the first time in Marisol's life she had never had anyone stand up to her.  
>The young girl eyes were starting to form tears. Jack's raged expression disappeared turning into a concerned face. "Oh no… I am so sorry. I wasn't trying to make you cry," he said as he began to walk up to Marisol to wipe her tears<br>"I was just making you see my point. I didn't mean make a pretty girl like you cry."  
>Marisol's face became so red she turned her head away "Man, *sniff* stop. I'm not pretty.". Jack chuckles and this time gently put his cold hands on her shoulders making Marisol turn to him. "Really, you don't believe that you are pretty?" Jack said with a clam tone of voice.<br>"No… but umm….. thanks for telling me that I am…."  
>"Hey it's the least I can do for you.". Jack laughed as Marisol began to chuckle. They silenced for a moment.<br>"So uhm, sorry I hit you in the face that was uncool of me." Marisol said as she scratched the back of her head.  
>"And I'm still sorry for making you cry."<br>"Let's just start over. Hi, my name is Marisol Foster and this is my dog Hash-tag"  
>"It's nice meet you Marisol, I'm Jack Frost." Marisol laughed and thought it was a joke, but stopped and realized that Jack was not laughing with her. Marisol crossed her arms and opened her mouth saying "If your seriously Jack Frost then prove it." Jack laughed at that<br>"Okay If you say so." Jack magically made it snow all around them, then a snowflake nipped Hash-Tag's nose causing to him to wag his tail with joy.  
>"No way, You really are Jack Frost." Marisol said with Happiness. Marisol gave Jack a nice warm hug, then she whispered into his ear "I always knew you were real, Jack Frost."<br>He graciously hugged her back.  
>"You have no idea how happy that makes me," Jack said.<p>

**WELL WHAT DID YOU THINK PLEASE LET ME KNOW IN THE COMMENT BOX. I REALLY WANT TO KNOW YOUR OPINION**

**THANKS ^_^**

**FROM JACKIE FROST 101**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: oohh, Marisol you and **_**Jack**_** are finally getting to know each other.**

**(both Jack and Marisol blushed and turned their heads away)**

**Me: Aww you guys look so cute together**

**Marisol: (rans up to me and grabs the collar of my shirt) just shut up and continue the story **

**Me: Ok ok gez! just clam yourself and put me down.**

Chapter 4 getting to know you (better) and making promises

(Narrator)

Marisol and Jack hugged so long that they wished that it could last forever. Marisol breaks the hug. "So Jack, Tell me, Is Santa Clause Real? And the Tooth Fairy... and Cupid?"  
>"Well, I've never met Cupid... But yes! We're all real!"<br>"No way," Marisol exclaimed.  
>"so that means my Mother's stories are true!". Jack started to ponder about Marisol's mom and at the same time he was concerned. "What happened to your mom?" Jack questioned.<br>Marisol had never talked about her mom with anyone. She would always shut her true self away from everybody. Marisol crossed her arms and turned her head away from Jack "*scoffs* Jack, no. I…I….I don't want talk about it you wouldn't understand."  
>"Marisol please, I just want to get to know you," Jack begged then he moved her head towards him. Marisol looked into Jack's crystal blue eyes 'Well this is the first time anyone asked about my mom…..*sigh*I might as well tell him anyways'.<br>Marisol took a deep breath and spoke.  
>"She died 9 years ago.". Jack felt guilty for making Marisol answer his curious question. Jack grabbed both of Marisol's hands, then opened his mouth and spoke<br>"I-Marisol, I am really sorry asking I didn't mean to-.." "Jack, it's alright. I'm fine; it's just that I never had someone ask me about my past.". Jack sighed with a relief. Jack let go of Marisol's hand looked with wide-eyed.  
>"Oh no, my staff! Where did I leave it?!" Jack panicked as he paced around in circles. At the same time, Marisol looked dumbfounded when she started to wonder why Jack needed to find his staff.<br>"Jack what so important about this staff?" Marisol asked.  
>"Well if you want to know. My staff is magic and it can help me control the elements of winter like wind, storms, cold, and snow."<br>"Well maybe Hash-Tag and I can help you find your staff." Jack's expression changed, he smiled see how Marisol offered to help him find his staff.  
>"Really? Thank you, Marisol you are so helpful" Jack exclaimed.<br>"No prob it's the least I can do for my new friend," Marisol smiled with glee. "now then. Let's recap from the last time you had your staff". Jack pondered for about 10 minutes, later he spoke, "Now I remember, I left it where your dog knocked me out.". Marisol got angry and turned to Hash-Tag  
>"YOU knocked him out!? Bad boy."<br>Hash-Tag felt ashamed, his ears dropped down and whined.  
>"No no no it's ok, I know he was trying to catch me and he did a pretty great job knocking me out.".<br>Hash-Tag was so relieved that Jack forgave him; he came over to the winter spirit and nudged him gently.  
>"Aww, that's nice of you, boy." said Jack as he pet the Husky. Marisol, Jack, and Hash-Tag spent almost an hour and a half looking for the staff. When they all decided to stop and give up, Marisol once again tripped over what may look like that Jack was looking for. As she tried to get up Marisol felt the pain in her ankle getting worse. "Hey, Jack! I think I found it!"<br>"That's great Marisol, Thank...you?" Jack noticed the young girl was still trying to get up. "Marisol you don't seem alright something wrong?" Jack asked as he retrieved his staff.  
>"It's ok just sprain on the ankle that's all." Marisol spoke inconvincibly she didn't want Jack to worry about her.<br>"No you're not alright. You sprained your ankle when you tripped over didn't you?" Jack said as he shook his head.  
>ah I did trip." "Here let me help you out.".<br>Marisol allowed Jack to help her, she couldn't say no. Marisol put her arm around Jack's neck 'Hmmm…..there's something about him that I don't know'.  
>you want to talk about something, I really want to get to know you"<br>"Well let's see what is there to know…". As he carried her on his shoulders, Jack told her all about how he became Jack Frost and learned the hard way that no one could see him. Marisol was proud to hear that Jack saved his sister's life, also a bit sad because he sacrificed his own life. Marisol was so astonished by the many travels he made around the world, Jack told her what he seen and heard.  
>Jack even told her how he made Bunnymund really mad at him for making Easter snow in '68, Marisol laughed so hard. 'Jack is so cool!' Marisol thought to herself. Jack was so happy; he got to talk to Marisol. To finish it off Jack told her how he helped the Guardians, save the children's belief from Pitch Black, got the children to finally to believe in him, and accept his place as a guardian.<br>"That's amazing! BEST. STORY. EVER." Marisol cheered with joy. Marisol realized its almost getting dark. "Jack Hash-Tag and I need to get home right away!"  
>"Ok I'll take you home on two conditions. One: you got to be nicer to your dad and your sisters."<br>"Done."  
>"Two you have to come and hang out with me every day."<br>"Hmmmmm…. Fine but after I get out of school... I start next week."  
>"Do you promise?" Jack asked Marisol.<br>"I pinky promise" spoke Marisol as she stuck her pinky to Jack, he done the same. Jack and Marisol pinky intertwined signifying that they will be good friends. After the two friends, along with Hash-Tag, walk the 10 blocks and they finally reached Marisol's house. Jack, Marisol and Hash-Tag stopped at the front door. Jack gave his new friend a hug then whispered into her ear "Good-night brown eyes." then flew away into the night. "Yeah see you later blue eyes." Marisol said quietly. Next thing she knew, Marisol heard the door opened and got pulled in by the twins. Carla and Megan were firey mad!  
>"Ok let's just get to the point. I'm grounded, boohoo, and all that." The two sisters looked at her blankly.<br>"Ok so. No tv, no video games, no phone, and no internet. Got it?" Megan said. Marisol nodded and went to her new room with Hash-Tag. As for the sisters, they're still wondering what was going on with Marisol.

**Marisol: so you know what to do fav, comment, and tell a friend.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jack: Oh look Bunny the writer has finally put you in the chapter**

**Me: Jack! Enough! leave him alone. *turns to bunny*don't mind him everyone is going to get a part in this story**

**Bunny: I know but still ya shouldn't be so lazy writing this story of yours, mate**

**Me: Well, I can't help it, that's how my mind comes up with Ideas sometimes.**

_**BUNNY COMPLAINS TO ME ON AND ON. SOON LATER, NORTH, TOOTH, BABY TOOTH, AND SANDY (using his dream images) JOINED IN.**_

**Me: *takes a deep breath* WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP!**

***Walks away mad***

Chapter 5 What's going on with you? (Jack's POV)

I went all the way back North's workshop, ever since I became a guardian he gave me a room to stay in for as long as I want to. As I got through the window, North greeted me with a smile. "Ah, Jack, welcome home I-" before he could finish, North noticed my red cheek mark. Thanks to Marisol. "Jack, vhat happened to you!?"

"Oh my, did he hurt your teeth?! Let me see!" Tooth spoke as she forced my mouth open. "Who said it was a guy?" I tried to reply but no one could understand me. "Vhat did you say we couldn't understand you" finally Tooth retracts her fingers from my mouth. "I didn't say it was a he" "Like you didn't say it was a she either" Bunny smirk at me. "Shut up, kangaroo" I sapped at the Easter Bunny. "I told you Frostbite I'm not a kangaroo" "Really I don't you remember you saying that?" that smart remark that I said made bunny pretty mad. We were basically ready to start a fight. "Enough!" North shouted we notice how threatening he sounded, so we immediately silenced ourselves. He turns to me and said "I think we should all hear vhat he has to say." The guardians gathered around me, but I hesitated to tell my story. Because I recalled from North's rules about being a guardian….2 years ago..

_*Flashback this goes back at the end of the movie*_

_On their way to the pole, North suddenly remembered he for got to tell Jack something_

"_Jack I forgot to mention you can__** not **__have romantic relationships with humans."_

"_How come?" I asked_

"_For reasons that are complicated to explain"_

_I was skeptical, but I didn't argue. _

_*End of flashback*_

"Well, we're waiting" Bunny said. 'Well here goes nothing' I thought, then took a deep breath "I got hit by this girl name Marisol Foster" Bunny's eyes widen with disbelief "How do you know her?" I gave bunny a weird look.

"You know Marisol?"

"Uhhh…No?"

Everyone gave Bunny a questionable look.

"What? Let's get back to the matter of hand."

The guardians took their attention back to me. "So I met this girl yesterday and she's a…believer!" "Then how come she slapped you? Did you do something to her" Tooth asked.

"Well I… threw a snowball at her" I replied

"Why did you do that, mate" Bunny said in an aggravated tone.

"I through it could make her happy, she looked so miserable"

North asked, "Vhy was she miserable?"

"Because… she moved to burgess and she didn't like it?" I replied

"So is that why you threw a snowball at her? Because she didn't like it?" Tooth asked

"Yeah" I replied

"Vell it is almost dinner time vhy don't we talk about this another time?"

*scene moves to where Jack is just pondering while playing with his dinner*

That was too close! I know what your thinking 'Jack why didn't you tell them the fact that you are befriending her'. I had to lie to protect Marisol from them. Who knows what would happen if they found out about her? And something is off about Bunny. I don't know why he was acting weird when I was talking about her. It seems as though he has some sort of connection. Well, I can't worry about the kangaroo right now. I've got to figure out how to protect Marisol from the guardians. What can I possibly do? It's so complicated. But for now, I've just got to keep her a secret.

"Jack Vhats the matter? You barley touched your food,"

I was startled by North's voice as I snapped out of thoughts. Sandy looked at me with a '?' dream image over his head. Tooth looked at me with a curious look. Bunny looked at me with an annoyed look and North look at me concerned.

"ummm…. Well….I-I'm just not hungry that's all" I said before I got up and left.

I walked to the living room so to see if things will work. My eyes lit up as I thought of an idea, I just have to sneak out once in awhile making sure no one notices.

"Jack, there is something you'er not telling us."

I looked up to find Bunny leaning against the door frame, frowning at me.

"There's nothing wrong! Leave me alone!" I yelled at him, seriously upset. Bunny's frown deepened and his eyebrows raised, his ears were flattened against his head.

I realized that I have hurt his feelings.

"Bunny I'm sor—" I was cut off by Bunny snapping at me.

"Save it, Frostbite! I don't want to hear it" then Bunny tapped to his foot twice and jumped in the hole. After he left, I suddenly felt horrible for what I did to Bunny.


	6. update

**HEY ITS JACKIE FROST 101 **

**I JUST WANT TO SAY THAT IM REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY THAT CHAPTER 6 HAS NOT POSTED YET.**

**FRIST THINGS FRIST:**

**REASON THAT CH. 6 IS NOT POSTED IS BECAUSE THAT SCHOOL HAS BEEN KEEPING BUSY AND STUFF CUZ OF MY EXAMS BUT THAT'S OUT OF THE WAY, FOR NOW.**

**THE 2ND REASON IS THAT MY DAD HAS SIGNED ME UP FOR ZUMBA, VOCAL, AND PIANO LESSONS SO THAT'S KEEPING ME EVEN MORE BUSY!**

**THE 3****RD**** AND SADDEST REASON IS THAT MY MOTHER PASSED AWAY THIS YEAR SO I'VE BEEN DEPRESSED BECAUSE OF IT AND DIDN'T FEEL LIKE WRITING THE CHAPTER. BUT IM OK NOW THINGS LIKE THAT HAPPEN FOR A REASON AND I PROMISE THAT I WILL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER SOMEWHERE THIS MONTH.**

**THAX FOR THOSE WHO ARE READING MY FANFIC SO FAR! :)**

**LOVE,**

**JACKI FROST 101**


	7. Pre-view

**Me: Hi guys I know I said that I would update the 6****th**** chapter but ive been so busy trying to keep up with my grades and studying for a state test( which was a 2 weeks ago so glad that's out of the way). Anyways maybe after my term and me getting out school, I can focus on the fanfic. And without further notice I am here with 20 year-old Hiccup Horrendous Haddock II!**

**Hiccup: Thank you good lady. It's good to be here.**

**Me: Well its nice to have you here. Now before we begin I want to ask him a few question. **

**Hiccup: Well fire away, Jackie**

***Toothless readys to fire***

**Me: NO! NOT THAT KIND OF FIRE!**

**Hiccup: TOOTHLESS NO!**

***Holds his fire***

**Me: Anyhow, so tell me is it true that you and astride are officially an item**

**Hiccup: Well yea we've became very close and back then she didn't want nothing to with me. Can you believe that? But now that I'm with her we make a great team**

**Me: sure you do. I got 2 more question before I go to bed. For 20 year you're finally get to reunited with your mom how does not make you feel?**

**Hiccup: well… there are no words to describe how I feel. I mean this how time was eaten by dragon and this is one of reasons I had to fight a dragon before.**

**Me: oh I see. Now our final-**

**Hiccup: Just a minute Jackie before ask me your last question there was something wanted to tell you**

**Me: Be my guest**

**Hiccup: You told me that your mom past away this year…. I'm really REALLY sorry that she died epically the fact your 17 and… your mom was looking to see graduated from your high school, become famous, and getting married to someone. I know it's hard to wake up every day knowing that a love one passed on but you got friends and family looking out for you. Don't let anyone say otherwise, ok?**

**Me: ok. hic *sniff***

**Hiccup: btw me and astride there for you whenever you need us**

**Me: thax hiccup… Now for the final question! Did you know that you gain so many fangirls since the trailers have been released?**

**Fangirls: OMG ITS HICCUP! GET HIM! **

**Hiccup: YES!**

***hops on to toothless and flys out of my house***

**Me: ok, while hiccup is um away here's the preview of the next chapter! Enjoy!**

_(Dream mode begins)_

_I opened my eyes to see myself in a secluded forest far from the town. I down to myself to see that I'm wearing bluish earmuffs, an ice blue snow dress winter long cute fashion coat with white peacoat buttons and a pretty white lace ruffles form, a high heeled snow boots, a blue tights, and a white silky gloves "Hey wait what going on!? Why am I in a really fancy outfit which looks nice on me!?"_

_As I was posing myself I felt someone tapping me on my shoulder. I turned to see who it was. It was Jack! My eyes widen in complete shock._

"_Hey Marisol, do want to build a snowman?" The winter sprite asked as he extends his hand out to me _

"_Well…um….sure Jack I'd love to" I my reach my hand to Jack._

_I don't know why but I went along with whatever he wanted to do. I personally think building snowmen are for two year olds, but now I don't mind. For some reason, Jack made me so happy. So anyhow, I started collecting the white snow to make the big snowball, then after that was done; Jack helped me place the second mound of snow on top of the bigger one. _

"_Here, help me make the last one." "Ok!" I replied _

_As I rolled the smallest snowball, he allowed me to put it on its torso. Jack pulls out a top hat and a few coals. Without warning, a carrot appeared in my right hand. 'WHAT THE HEY! I DON'T REMEMBER THIS IN MY HAND' I thought._

_(Dream mode ends)_

"MARISOL, WAKE UP!"

**Me: sure to pm/comment me to know about updates bye!**


	8. Chapter 6

**Me: Hey everyone, Jackie frost 101 here. I want clarify that kingdomblades101 has always been a big help with correcting my grammar ****and**** punctuation etc., so I would like to thank her so much. And as for the guardians (and Marisol), I'm having trouble dealing with them (mainly Marisol). So…..um….. Can any of you tell me how I can get them off of my case?**

_***knock knock knock***_

**Me: Hello?**

_***the door bust open and Marisol comes in with rage***_

**Me: (mood changes to fear) Oh! Marisol hey how's it going I haven't seen you in long time and is that a new dress your wearing?!**

**Marisol: Don't play innocent! Why did it take you so long to write the last chapter?!**

**Me: Because I had writer's block!**

**Marisol: Fine whatever! Just don't do it again!**

**Kingdomblades: Leave her alone Marisol! She can't promise you that!**

**Marisol: You're the one to talk you've never finished a fanfiction before!**

**Kingdomblades: I don't have to take this I'm going to watch Merlin! *stomps away watching season five of Merlin***

Chapter 6 How to keep your promise Marisol's POV

(The Next day)

_(Dream mode begins)_

_I opened my eyes to see myself in a secluded forest far from the town. I down to myself to see that I'm wearing bluish earmuffs, an ice blue snow dress winter long cute fashion coat with white peacoat buttons and a pretty white lace ruffles form, a high heeled snow boots, a blue tights, and a white silky gloves "Hey wait what going on!? Why am I in a really fancy outfit which looks nice on me!?"_

_As I was posing myself I felt someone tapping me on my shoulder. I turned to see who it was. It was Jack! My eyes widen in complete shock._

"_Hey Marisol, do want to build a snowman?" The winter sprite asked as he extends his hand out to me _

"_Well…um….sure Jack I'd love to" I my reach my hand to Jack._

_I don't know why but I went along with whatever he wanted to do. I personally think building snowmen are for two year olds, but now I don't mind. For some reason, Jack made me so happy. So anyhow, I started collecting the white snow to make the big snowball, then after that was done; Jack helped me place the second mound of snow on top of the bigger one. _

"_Here, help me make the last one." "Ok!" I replied _

_As I rolled the smallest snowball, he allowed me to put it on its torso. Jack pulls out a top hat and a few coals. Without warning, a carrot appeared in my right hand. 'WHAT THE HEY! I DON'T REMEMBER THIS IN MY HAND' I thought._

_(Dream mode ends)_

"MARISOL, WAKE UP!"

UGH! Don't they know it's a stupid Saturday? I got out of my bed, anyways. I got dressed in a blue tang top, ripped blue jeans, tan jacket, a brown scarf, and a pair of plaid flats. I put on my makeup which was eye liner, mascara, and pink cherry flavored lip-gloss.

"Marisol are you ready yet?" my dad yelled

Usually I would yell at him to not rush me, but I remembered I made a promise to Jack not to be rude at them. Even though I want to, I still have to keep my word.

I took a deep breath "Yeah dad… I'm coming. Let's go down stairs Hash-tag." You'll never guess what happened next. As I walked in the room everyone took a long shocking look at me, it wasn't because of my outfit it was the way I reacted to my dad's response.

"M-Marisol? Are you feeling alright?" Megan asked as she but her hand on my forehead to check if I have a fever.

"Megan, do you think we let in the wrong girl in the house? Cause, you know that's not our sis we know and love." Carla said as she pushes Megan aside to get in my face.

"Look Carla, I'm trying to be a good influence on the town."

"Whatever sis, you're never a good influence to anybody!" Carla shouted

I nearly blew a fuse and just wanted to say a smart remark to her. But then, I mentally reminded myself about Jack's promise that I made. So then I took a deep breath to calm myself.

"Well good! You'll be meeting our neighbors." dad replied

My eyes widen with disbelief 'I don't want to meet our neighbors!' I thought to myself. Cause, to be honest, I'm not the social type. But, I have no choice but to cooperate.

All of a sudden, the doorbell rang, snapping my thought in half. **(AN: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, ALL THE WAY FROM KINGDOMBLADES101, MAKANA GRAVES!)**

"Oh! That must be the Graves family" dad said before going over to open the front door to let them in.

My sisters went to greet the family while I just stood there with Hash-Tag. "Hey sis com'n! Don't be rude! Let's greet our neighbors!" Megan yelled after me.

"Ok ok fine I'll go meet them just don't wine so much."

Yet, they're still rude to me even though I'm trying to be nice to them! Anyhow, there came in a little girl looking about 9 years old with a light green sweater, light-brown pig tails, a dark brown tope, and a mint green winter boots, then came in a married a couple later came in a red-headed girl looking about 19 years old. This Graves girl had on a black over-coat, a yellow/red scarf, black pants, and a gray combat boots. That girl is dressed as if she's going to a Harry Potter convention.

"Hello, it's such a pleasure to have you here. My name is Harold Foster." Dad said as he shook their hands

Ugh, I'm so nerves he's going to introduce to me and my sisters!

"And, these are my 3 lovely daughters Megan, Carla, and Marisol."

"Hello it's nice to meet you all!"

"S'up."

A little information to you folks out there, I like to tell you something. My older sister, Megan, can be really really REALLY bossy to both me and Carla. Even bossier than Carla! Megan is one of those queen bee. So anyways, Megan pulled her hair really hard.

"OUCH! What was that for?!" Whispered Carla

"I am not going to have sister who is going to talk like a stupid hill-billy!"

"Hey, you guys! That enough!" I hissed at them as Megan's and Carla's eyes widen at my response.

"Girls I really think you should tell our guests a little about yourselves.'

The three of us nodded dad's response, and yet they're still shocked at me. Megan stepped in first…as usual acts like a queenie.

"I'm Megan, and in high school I was in National Honor Society, I ran for student council president for 4 years running, I volunteered at a local homeless shelter. I plan to be a scholar at a university."

"Hey. So…Um yea I'm Carla and I was involved in ROTC. And…I plan to be in the military."

All eyes turned to me and I was shaking with fear! So I took a deep breath and opened my mouth.

"I….." then I got interrupted by dad

"My daughter is in a lot of curricular actives like: singing, dancing, cheerleading, track, and show choir."

"She also had a job at Disneyland! Marisol also dressed as Mulan!" my sister exclaimed.

I was so mad at them for interrupting me! I was basically ready to blow a fuse when all of a sudden, this red-headed Graves girl came up to me and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Whoa, just clam down! Take a deep breath." Said the girl as I did she told me.

"Now, do you feel better?" "Maybe…. Yea I do."

Then my dad and my sisters starting to the girl's parents.

"My name is Makana Graves and this is my little sister, Lily." Said Makana as she extends her towards me

"Hi it's nice to meet you, Kenna." I say

"Makana! Its .Mulan!"

I slowly got down to my knees and said "Why yes I am, Lily. And it's very nice to meet you!"

Then the little girl dance as joyfully as my father told me to meet him and my sisters in the kitchen.

"Marisol, sweetheart! I'm so proud the way you behave back."

"I'm very serious about this. Our little sister, Marisol, NEVER acted so sweet and polite!" said Carla as she got in my face once again "ALRIGHT MARISOL enough is enough, tell whats going on with you?! You've been acting weird for a while, so you might as well tell what you're hiding."

'Shoot! I can't tell them that I made a promise to Jack, they'll think I'm crazy!' I thought to myself as I tense up.

"Well...uh... could be a little less rude not to get into peoples, Carla. Please..." I choked

"Yes, Carla. You shouldn't be doing that to Marisol especially to our guest"

"….fine!" Carla growled

"Now then, let's meet all of the other guest that are coming."

After many hours passed by and got to know Makana Graves and her sister. So basically, the place was pack! There were people coming from other parts of the neighborhood, but on top of all of that I made though the whole half of the day!

"Well you see, back in L.A. when we were little kids my sisters use to pull pranks on their grade school teachers and I-."

I was suddenly interrupted by Hash-tag who was holding a leash in his mouth. I looked at him for a second and realize that forgotten my end of Jack's bargain.

"OH, um. I'm sorry Kenna that I have to cut this chit-chat, but I have to uh go and walk my dog."

But before I had to go I have to let my dad know that I went out for walk.

"Hey dad can I go out for a bit with Hash-Tag?"

"Yes honey but first I would to introduce you to Ms. Bennett" dad said as he gestured her, "I told her how you like kids and she has asked my if you can babysit her children."

"And I said 'yes'."

I was in complete terror and shock at the same time. Because I never EVER pictured myself of taking care of actual kids. Yes I like to talk to little kids, but TAKING care of them that is ass whole different story! Although that I hate my dad's decisions I have no choice but to smile away. So I then told him it was a great idea and he was proud. After I obtained his permission, I put the leash on Hash-tag, then I left the house.

When we got to the place where Jack, Hash-tag, and I met. I ended up calling his name for 15 long minutes. I was really getting mad at him for not showing up! Just when Hash-tag and I started to give up all of a sudden a pair of hand covered my eyes.

"Jack, is that you?" "Maybe."

"Well, do you have any idea how long I wanted for you to show up?" I replied as he detached his hands from my face. All because of my dog growled at him for touch me, but that's understandable he overprotective.

"Sorry, I had to sneak past Phil."

"Who's Phil?" I questioned

"Well… he's one of North's guards" Jack answered

"Oh wow! I didn't know that he has guards."

"What do you expect?" Jack chuckled, "So anyways, have you been nice to your folks like you promise?"

"Yes…" I nervously responded

"You seemed quiet unsure."

"Well…. I'm keeping my promise, but I really do try not to get angry with them."

Jack then grasp his hand on my hair. Looking slightly angry at me, but Jack put on his concerned expression he answered, "Why are you angry at them?"

**Marisol: WHY DO I HAVE TO DO IT! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO TOOK SO LONG**

**ME: Well you and Jack are my main characters of this fanfic and since Jack cant make it you have to be to advertise Kingdomblades 101's account.**

**Marisol: But-**

**Kingdomblades: JUST READ THE NOTE CARDS!**

**Marisol: fine…(looks at the note cards) thank you for those who waited for this chapter so patiently. While Jackie Frost 101 makes the next chapter please feel free to check out Kingblades101 recent fanfics. Don't for get to comment and tell us what you think about the fanfic.**


	9. Apology update

**Me:Hi everyone, Jackie here! Yes, I am still alive, and no one complain to me about the next Chapter. That's great! But, I'm really sorry that I didn't up date for a while.**

**Hiccup:...**

**Me:What?**

**Hiccup: A while? Its been almost four months!**

**Me: You know I had school!**

**Toothless: (glares at me)**

**Me: Ok ok, It was because homework and my best friend got me into another fandom!**

**?: So That's why!**

**Me: Jack freakin Frost how nice of you to join us...**

**Hiccup: I told you this might happen, Jack.**

**Me:But I'm to release a preview of the next chapter**

**Jack:...fine go ahead!**

Jack's POV

"Tell me, why are so angry with them?"

I'm trying not to sound upset with Marisol, but she seems so guilty and cute at the same time. I needed her to open up so that I can help her.

"I am mad at my dad because….." Marisol mumbled. I couldn't understand her because Marisol had her mouth tucked in her scarf. So when pull down her scarf, her expression turn into a questionable look.

"I couldn't hear because that scarf over your face."

"Jack, what does my face have to do what we're talking about?" she pouted as Marisol crossed her arms while still hold the leash.

"Ok sorry, pouty. But seriously tell me why you're angry at your dad." I chuckled but trying to be a good listener.

"….h-h-he told me that I should start up a babysitter with some kids…"

"And it a problem, why?"

Marisol did not say a word at all, she just stare at me blankly.

"Is it because you don't like kids?"

"What? NO," Marisol said as she stop to throw her hands in the air "it's not that!... (Breaths) It's because I don't know how to take care of kids…"

I stop to cross my arms. "But you seem like a type person to take care of kids" I smirked

"Jack that is where you're wrong."

" . NO. EXPERIRECE. I just don't know what to do." Marisol finished

Really? She's a teenager for crying out loud! I know that Marisol needs my help now more ever. But still I'm getting the feeling that she telling me something.

"Is that the only thing you're mad about?" I crossed my arms all dramatic-like.

**Me: There, happy!?**

**Jack: Ok ok.**

**Hiccup: And you kinda for got something, Jackie.**

**Me:...! Oh right. Also next week is My frend's sister, Destiney, brithday. I know that you already recived the letter that your sis gave to you but this post is my brithday gift to you! ;D**

**Jackie Frost 101**


	10. 7th chaper

**A/n: hey guys i know i havent been up date lately but here it is...**

Chapter 7 Jack's little secret

Jack's POV

"Tell me, why are so angry with them?"

I'm trying not to sound upset with Marisol, but she seems so guilty and cute at the same time. I needed her to open up so that I can help her.

"I am mad at my dad because….." Marisol mumbled. I couldn't understand her because Marisol had her mouth tucked in her scarf. So when pull down her scarf, her expression turn into a questionable look.

"I couldn't hear because that scarf over your face."

"Jack, what does my face have to do what we're talking about?" she pouted as Marisol crossed her arms while still hold the leash.

"Ok sorry, pouty. But seriously tell me why you're angry at your dad." I chuckled but trying to be a good listener.

"….h-h-he told me that I should start up a babysitter with some kids…"

"And it a problem, why?"

Marisol did not say a word at all, she just stare at me blankly.

"Is it because you don't like kids?"

"What? NO," Marisol said as she stop to throw her hands in the air "it's not that!... (Breaths) It's because I don't know how to take care of kids…"

I stop to cross my arms. "But you seem like a type person to take care of kids" I smirked

"Jack that is where you're wrong."

" . NO. EXPERIRECE. I just don't know what to do." Marisol finished

Really? She's a teenager for crying out loud! I know that Marisol needs my help now more ever. But still I'm getting the feeling that she telling me something.

"Is that the only thing you're mad about?" I crossed my arms all dramatic-like.

Her eyes widen with even more guilt. Looking away from me, Marisol had little difficult trying form words "I…well….*sigh* n-n-no…"

"Hey," I reassured Marisol with silk like voice "that's I'm here for, not only be friend but to talk to you about your problems." Marisol blushed at my concerns "Jack, your kind to me. I don't deserve a friend like you."

"Nonsense! Everyone deserves a friend like me!" "A bit egotistical aren't we?" Marisol teased me.

"Whatever, Marisol!" I chuckled as I threw a snowball in her face. "Hey, Jack Frost! No fair!"

Personally I thought she would get mad at me for doing that to her, but Marisol smile.

"(laughs) If that's how it going to be then your on!" hollered Marisol. She scooped up the biggest snow that she can get and threw it at me. We basically threw snow at each other for hours!

But soon, our fun had to end when Marisol told me that she had to get back home. Now, I have to go home before North will start to worry about me. As soon as I got home, North looked at me with a serious look like some destroyed weeks worth of toys. " Jack, could you come with for a moment?" "Uhh, ok?" I responded. I was lead to the globe room.

**A/N: i know this chapter is short all because i lost inspration on this. But as soon as i write more you can follow me on twitter or/and instagram JackieFrost101 to ask me a Q & A and i might upload the video on youtube... and thats all for now.. Im Jackie Frost 101 and this have been cold day!~**


End file.
